


The Good Girl

by MissMeggie



Category: Dallas (TV 2012)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Gen, Love/Hate, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4663605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMeggie/pseuds/MissMeggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marilyn Monroe once said "If I'd observed all the rules I'd never have gotten anywhere," Pamela Rebecca Barnes happens to agree with her. Even though Christopher pretends different He's more like Pamela than he'll ever admit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Good Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.

Growing up in Texas oil, growing up in Texas period is like tap dancing in a pit of rattlers. Doing it as a woman in a society that thinks you are better suited for tiaras or rollin' pins and baby puke, well that's ten times harder.

Pamela has something to prove. To her father, the town, the Ewing's. She has something to prove to herself.

She is worthy, she can do this.

She made one rather stupendous mistake. She'd fallen in love with the mark. Christopher.

It was easy he was all earnest eyes and heartbreak. It all went to shit when she took her eye off the ball she can admit that now.

Now though, her eye is dead on the ball and it ain't goin' anywhere. She and Christopher at their base level despite Christopher's goodness are the same.

They are both motivated by love and the need to prove themselves worthy of their names. The difference between them Christopher has an unbending moral code and hers, well it molds to her needs.

She stands just behind him looking at the babies through the nursery glass.

"Uno looks just like you Chris." She said laughing just a little. "I'm calling them Uno and Dos until we name them. He's a looker."

"Stop it." He said lowly not bothering to look back at her.

"Why? Afraid you just might have a peaceful moment with me?"

"It won't work. I'm not letting you win. You won't see them ever."

"See that is where you are wrong Christopher. You think because you have the moral high ground that you'll win. That it's guaranteed. This is the state of Texas short of being a baby killer there's nothing that is going to keep them from me. You needing to be right? It'll kill you dead in the water every time." She moved to his side.

"How so?"

"It's not about being right, it's about being smart. You screw with enough rattlers baby and you're bound to get bitten. It's just a matter of when and how bad. I know you, and contrary to your belief I did love you. I know what you'll do miles ahead of when you do it. The reason the con worked as long as it did baby? Is you were under the impression I follow the rules. I don't. I follow the ones that suit me and no others. That's why you lose you're a good boy. If I were a good little girl I'd of never gotten anywhere."

She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "She has my nose don't you think?" she turned and walked away.


End file.
